


An Iron Hand

by susanowa (panickyintheuk)



Series: Iron Out The Kinks [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Dialogue Heavy, Light Masochism, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, POV Outsider, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panickyintheuk/pseuds/susanowa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I’m interested in booking a session for some spanking. I am a 28-year-old male in good physical health.</i><br/> </p><p>Steve goes to a BDSM dungeon! Guess who works there!</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Iron Hand

**Author's Note:**

> All riiiight! I held this in reserve for a while because I thought I might add a chapter or two to make up for all the fun stuff happening off-screen, but they didn't end up getting written (note the strategic use of passive voice - totally their fault for not getting themselves written, amirite?), and time is running short for this round of bingo, so... SORRY! I'm not ruling it out, but I'm marking this as a complete, non-chaptered fic for now. But either way, there are follow-up fics that are way less of a tease than this, I swear.
> 
> For square S2 on my bingo card, 'kink: painplay'.

> **from** : nomad@guerrillamail.net
> 
> **to** : mistressvirginia@sexcauldron.ny.biz
> 
> Dear Mistress Virginia,
> 
> I’m interested in booking a session for some spanking. I am a 28-year-old male in good physical health. I haven’t done this before so maybe a half hour session to start with? I don’t want any cutting or any marks that take longer than 2-3 days to fade (but I’m a fast healer).
> 
> Thank you,
> 
> “Nomad”

 

> **from** :mistressvirginia@sexcauldron.ny.biz
> 
> **to** : nomad@guerrillamail.net
> 
> Dear Nomad,
> 
> Thank you for getting in touch. I’m sure we can meet your needs - I have a number of dommes who love doling out corporal punishment. I hope you’re aware that we have a policy of no penetration, and no fluid-to-fluid contact.
> 
> With new clients, we always have a telephone screening before we arrange a session. If you’re still interested, please let me have a number where you can be reached (rest assured that all personal information is treated with the strictest confidentiality), and a time that would be convenient for me to call you.
> 
> Thanks, and see you soon,
> 
> Mistress V

* * *

 “Hello?”

“Hello, it’s Virginia.”

“Oh! Of course. Um, hang on a second --” there was the sound of a door closing.

“Is this a bad time?”

“No, not at all. Hi.”

“I just wanted to ask you a few questions, and then hopefully we can set up a session for you.” Pepper still wasn’t convinced that ‘Nomad’ wasn’t a cop. She didn’t have anything to hide, of course -- everything they did here was entirely legal -- but it didn’t do a dungeon’s reputation any good to have a bust, and it frightened the girls. She didn’t need the hassle. “You said you wanted to be spanked?”

The man on the other end coughed. “That’s right.”

“Any particular scenario? Are you interested in infantilization?”

“Oh, god no - sorry, I mean, no thank you. I don’t think I want to do any role playing, really.”

“All right. Would you like to use any specific equipment -- say, a whip, or a cane?”

“Can we start off with hands? Do you do that?”

“Sure, that’s no problem.” Pepper still couldn’t quite get a read on this guy. He sounded a little nervous, which was pretty common with first-timers, so maybe that was all it was. “But you understand there won’t be any touching beyond spanking?”

“Yes.”

“All right, good. Now, what type of girl are you looking for?”

There was a pause. Pepper frowned. It could still be nerves, but he’d answered all the other questions promptly, if a little nervously, and if there was one thing most of their clients -- even first-timers -- knew for sure, it was what kind of woman they were attracted to. Maybe he thought it was ‘weird’ -- that was a joke. She’d had clients asking for every type under the sun. “I assure you, we cater to all tastes,” she added.

“Uh, it said on your website that you have male doms,” said the man.

Pepper brightened. “Oh! Of course. I apologize, I didn’t mean to make assumptions.”

“That’s all right. So you do have men?”

“Certainly.” Not as many. Hopefully he wasn’t looking for anything too niche. And Danny was on leave, so… “I think Master Iron would be delighted to give you a spanking.”

Another cough. “That… sounds good.”

“But I should let you know in advance that he wears a mask to protect his identity. Will that be a problem?”

‘Nomad’ laughed quietly. “Like a superhero?”

“If you like.”

“Uh, that’s fine, but -- what kind of mask is it?”

“Usually it’s a gas mask -- an M17. He might be persuaded to wear something else, as long as it covers his whole face.”

“No, that’s alright,” the man said, a smile in his voice. “I had visions of something out a horror movie, but that sounds good.”

“Excellent. I’ll set something up for you.”

*

Pepper watched Tony stretch as the break room door closed, taking off his mask and pulling in a good lungful of air. She grimaced in sympathy. At least it was only a half-hour session this time.

“Man,” he said, “there’s a reason the army phased these out.”

“You could always upgrade to a newer model.”

“Nah, the M50’s eye holes are too big.”

“So, how was the newbie?”

“Good as gold. Even offered to help me clean up after.”

Pepper smiled. Clients who did that were usually trying to ingratiate themselves with a dom they liked -- that meant he’d enjoyed the session and liked Tony, and THAT meant repeat business. “Did you take him up on it?”

“Sure, but there wasn’t much to do. He didn’t come.”

“No?”

“No. I don’t think it’s sexual for him exactly.”

“Well, thanks for doing this. I know you’re busy.”

“Hey, it was my pleasure. If you can send me more clients like that, I might even consider packing in the day job and going back to doing this full-time.”

“Ha, ha. But I take it this means that if he wants another session, you’ll help me out again?”

“I mean, absolutely, but won’t Danny be back soon?”

Pepper shrugged. “I can suggest Danny, but it sounds like he liked you.”

“I don’t know about that.”

“Humor me. Are you willing?”

“Of course. You have access to my other calendar, right?” She nodded. “Just this guy, though, I don’t have time to pick up all of Danny’s slack. And I know they’re not all this much fun, either.”

Pepper ignored a little tendril of apprehension. Tony had never had issues with boundaries before, but he’d been out of the game for a while now, aside from helping her out like this now and again. “I promise,” she said. “I have stock in SR, remember? It’s not in my interests to distract you too much.”

“Speaking of, I need to make tracks.”

"Don't be a stranger."

* * *

> **from** : nomad@guerrillamail.net
> 
> **to** : mistressvirginia@sexcauldron.ny.biz
> 
> Dear Mistress Virginia,
> 
> I wanted to thank you for the session. Please pass on my thanks to Master Iron, as well. I'd like to book another session - can we go up to an hour this time? I was also hoping to try a couple of new things, if that would be okay.
> 
> Thanks,
> 
> “Nomad”

**Author's Note:**

> Sex Cauldron?! I thought they closed that place down!


End file.
